Marauder's Notes
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: Notes between me and my friends in class, from the P.O.V's of Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and sometimes Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Marauder's Notes**

**Summary: Notes between Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and sometimes Lily. **

**A/N:My friends and I wrote these in class. They probably make no sense whatsoever, but they're fun to write, so I'll probably keep posting them. :D**

I'm going to kill Evans. ~ Padfoot.

DON'T KILL EVANS!She's very sexy and I love her. One day we will be married and have a million little Potter babies, with red hair and green eyes. ~ Evans' future husband

You are a 13-year-old SEX FIEND! SEE HELP! You CANNOT call a 13-year-old girl SEXY. That's just WRONG! ~ Padfoot

But she is! Like yesterday, she forgot she was in a skirt, and bent over. Her knickers were pink, if you were wondering. 3 ~ Prongs

BLEURGH! CHOKE!

DUUUUDE! NOT COOL! You don't just tell someone that! I don't wanna know, bro. That just crosses the line. ~ A very disturbed Padfoot.

Well I liked it. But the bit that disturbed me – Snivellus' matched. -_- ~ Prongs

WTF! How do you know that? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN LOOK THERE! He wasn't even in a skirt, you PERV! ~ Padfoot, who is ashamed to be called your friend.

It's called a ROBE. Anyway, Wormtail pointed it out. He liked it. ~ Prongs, who thinks you are very privileged to be his friend.

You wear PANTS under the cloak! Wormtail is just SO WRONG! Why do we let him hang out with us? ~Padfoot

Because he has condoms, that Moony needs. :) ~ Prongs

Moony... who have you been bonking? ** ~**Padfoot

My boyfriend – GIRLFRIEND – dumped me, so everyone... Haha, no one. ;) ~ Moony

KNEW YOU WERE GAY! ~Padfoot, who is always right

Of course you did. He shows you that, doesn't he. ;) ~ Prongs.

How did you know that unless you were watching? YOU LIKE LOOKING AT MOONY'S THINGY! ~ Padfoot

No denial! Gasp! ~ Prongs.

Shut up guys, we have to go to Transfiguration. ~ Moony

Sigh ~ Padfoot

Sigh ~ Prongs.


	2. Sexy

Hi, Padfoot. -Prongs.

Sup. Vashappenin, my antlered friend? ~Padfoot.

Not much, my German doggy. -Prongs.

German? Why German, Stagman? ~Padfoot.

Cause of the V. It sounded German-like. -Prongs.

I see, Stagman. I was going for Jamaican. . . Oh well. ~Padfoot.

Alright then, Jamaican puppy. -Prongs.

Puppy? _Puppy_? I am not a puppy, you vlakas! I am a MAN DOG! ~Padfoot, the not-puppy.

Sorrrrrrrrrry. But I am more manly. You call me Prongs, as in horns, because I make people HORNy. -Prongs.

You are 13. The only people you are making horny are paedophiles. ~Padfoot.

Nearly 14! You're just jealous of my sexiness. Everyone is. Even Evans, she just doesn't show it. -Prongs.

Um. Okay. Nearly 14. Yep. Uh huh. That doesn't mean you're sexy. Cause you aren't. ~A way sexier Padfoot.

I am. In fact, I am beyond sexy. I'm so sexy I might explode. -A so much sexier Prongs.

I hope you do. ~Padfoot.

Well, if I do, you might get lucky and be hit by one of my sexy body parts, and be infected. Which you should hope for, because it's the only way you will ever become even slightly sexy. -Prongs.

The entire female population of Hogwarts disagrees with you. ~Padfoot.

No, they agree. Didn't you see the 37 Valentine cards I got? 7 more then you. -Prongs.

You sent them all to yourself, idiot. ~Padfoot.

Not ALL of them. Just two. That I signed from Evans. But shh, that is a secret. -Prongs.

Uh huh. Yep. Sure. I know what your handwriting looks like. You sent them all but one, and that was from Mary MacDonald. ~Padfoot.

No. I got at least 15. -Prongs.

Exactly. And I got 30. Therefore, I win. ~Padfoot, the champion.

Not all from girls though. I saw you writing at least six, and paying girls to send you some. Then Moony, Wormtail and I all sent you one each from Slytherins to freak you out. -Prongs, the REAL champion.

Those six you saw me writing were the ones I sent to Snivellus, from Evans. Remember when he was trying to get his slimy hands on her and you hexed him? That was all thanks to yours truly. ~Padfoot.

Alright, fine. . . So, honestly, how many did you get? -Prongs.

Fifteen. You? ~Padfoot.

Fifteen. So we're even. -Prongs.

Yes. Yes, I suppose we are. ~Padfoot.

Good. -Prongs.

Yeah. Good. ~Padfoot.


	3. Chapter 3

The Padfoot is very bored ~Padfoot

The Prongs concurs –Prongs

The Moony thinks this is stupid –Moony

The Padfoot is very annoyed. Prongs and Moony are not 'the' because The Padfoot started it first, and that means you lot are knuckleheads. Also, if Moony thinks this is stupid, Moony can go screw himself ~Padfoot

I thought you screwed him… ;) And I'm sorry! –Prongs

Same. DON'T TELL ME TO SCREW MYSELF! (Prongs, I did… Kidding!) –Moony

I know. I can hear you at night –Prongs

WTF? I AM NOT GAY! Don't spread that around! I am very proud of my womaniser reputation! ~Padfoot

Soz –Moony

That's all? SOZ? ~Padfoot

You're not a womaniser. You're only thirteen… -Prongs

I flirt with them and break their hearts, OBVIOUSLY. Anyway, what are we meant to be doing? Why are we reading? I don't like being read to, I'm not 2! ~Padfoot

I concur. I hate being read to. Of course I notice you flirt with other girls. Like Evans. You're lucky I've forgiven you for that –Prongs

I don't flirt with Evans, she annoys me. She's all yours. ~Padfoot

She is not annoying! She's a bit nerdy, but so is Moony, and we're his mate! –Prongs

You should be happy I find Evans annoying, because now you know I'm not interested. ~Padfoot

Good point. I'm hungry… -Prongs

Same… ~Padfoot

BELL! –Prongs


	4. Chapter 4

History of Magic is so stupid –Prongs

Yeah. Why are we tracing maps? Binns is an idiot ~Padfoot

Yeah, he is. It's his ghostliness. Ghosts are weird. –Prongs

I concur. Take Nick, for example. Strange man, he is ~Padfoot

True that. And the Friar –Prongs

I NEED JELLY! Do you reckon Zonkos sell chocolate or jelly underpants? That would be a LEGIT prank! ~Padfoot

That would be AWESOME! We could make them if they don't. But we can't get into other Common Rooms, can we? –Prongs

Who says we can't? We're Marauders, we can do ANYTHING! ~Padfoot

True that. We can get Snivellus –Prongs

Hmm. You thinking what I'm thinking? ~Padfoot

Obviously –Prongs

Invisibility Cloak? ~Padfoot

And Polyjuice Potion? –Prongs

Do we have any in stock? ~Padfoot

I think so. I can't remember how much we used when you turned into Snivellus to declare love to Evans –Prongs

Oh, man, that was LEGIT! We need to sneak down to Hogsmeade tomorrow night to grab some hairs ~Padfoot

OR we could go as Snivellus and Narcissa, then they can get the detentions –Prongs

Brilliant. We go tomorrow ~Padfoot

It's a plan :D -Prongs


End file.
